


Метод раскрепощения

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Спецквест 2021 [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Almost Crack, Body Part Kinks, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Out of Character, Partial crossdressing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Тайка Вайтити превратил процесс съемок очередной части «Тора» в чертов балаган. Поэтому Том почти не удивился, когда сегодня мимо него прошел Крис в подчеркнуто коротких шортах. И в чулках.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Спецквест 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187540
Kudos: 4





	Метод раскрепощения

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссдрессинг, кинк на ноги Криса Хемсворта (нет, не стыдно, вы видели эти ноги?), странный авторский юмор, категорический ООС, упоминание Тейлор Свифт.
> 
> Действие фика происходит во время съемок "Тор. Рагнарек".

Том Хиддлстон ненавидит Тайку Вайтити.   
До глубины души.  
Нет, он, разумеется, уважает его как профессионала и с интересом относится к его режиссерским находкам.  
Но чисто по-человечески Тому порой хочется его удавить. Или запереть в транспортном контейнере — из тех, что используют для морских перевозок — и отправить куда-нибудь в Антарктику, указав в накладной «корм для белых медведей». Или белые медведи живут в Арктике? Неважно, в любом случае, всегда можно засунуть этого вертлявого ублюдка ногами в таз с цементом и сбросить в море. Но и тут нет гарантий, что дерьмо не всплывет.  
Тайка Вайтити превратил процесс съемок очередной части «Тора» в чертов балаган. Том никогда не возражал против хорошей шутки и очень ценил непринужденную атмосферу на площадке. Но не тогда, когда вся команда, поощряемая долбанутым режиссером, пробивает очередное дно идиотскими розыгрышами. Кажется, единственное, чего они не делали — не бросались тортами и не подсовывали друг другу подушки-пердушки, но интуиция подсказывала, что когда закончатся идеи поизысканней, дойдет и до этого. Каждый съемочный день выглядел все большим сюром и абсурдом.  
Поэтому Том почти не удивился, когда сегодня мимо него прошел Крис в подчеркнуто коротких шортах. И в чулках. Он невозмутимо кивнул Тому, приветствуя как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Я за кофе. Тебе с молоком?  
— И без сахара, — так же обыденно отозвался Том.  
А потом заторможено уставился вслед вальяжно уходящему Крису.  
В чулках.  
Еб вашу мать.  
К чулкам и шортам прилагались тяжелые грубые ботинки. Наверное, они и добили. Контрастом. Рассматривать верхнюю часть этого оригинального ансамбля у Тома не хватило ни сил, ни выдержки — в голове выли сирены и мигали красные сигналы критического сбоя в восприятии реальности.   
Трамп президент Америки.  
Великобритания намерена покинуть Евросоюз.   
Миру грозит глобальное потепление.  
Хемсворт пришел на съемки в чулках.  
Кажется, это был четвертый всадник Апокалипсиса.   
Том осторожно оглянулся по сторонам, по реакции окружающих пытаясь понять, не подводят ли его глаза. Персонал на площадке был единодушен в своей невозмутимости и просто возмутительно не впечатлен. Возмутительно — потому что как можно оставаться безучастными при виде таких ног? Том и раньше отдавал должное этим великолепным ногам со скульптурными мышцами и как эстет, и с немалой долей зависти и уважения — ему до таких результатов пахать и пахать на тренажерах под чутким руководством злобного тренера. А теперь, обтянутые тонкими чулками, эти ноги можно было смело назвать идеальными: дымчато-серый капрон комплементарно затенял впадинки у икр, выделяя крепкие мышцы, и подчеркивал почти по-женски округлые колени.   
Серьезно, и никто не обратил внимания на это практически божественное явление совершенства простым смертным? Или это не первый аттракцион неслыханного великолепия на площадке, а Том так заигрался с Тейлор в большую любовь и большое расставание под прицелами камер, что все пропустил?  
Кстати, Тейлор очень своевременно благодарила его сегодня за приятное сотрудничество. Он дрожащими руками набрал полное восторгов и комплиментов ответное сообщение, осторожно спросив между делом, не слышала ли она чего о новой моде на мужские чулки. Тейлор ничего об этом не знала, но пообещала, что если он вдруг решит настолько кардинально изменить образ, она попросит стилиста подобрать ему несколько максимально подходящих пар чулок. В качестве дружеской благодарности.  
Том представил свои костлявые тощие конечности в чулках, вздрогнул всем телом и вежливо отказался. Что-то подсказывало, что Тейлор сейчас представила то же самое, и только хорошее воспитание остановило ее от того, чтоб завалить окошко мессенджера ржущими смайликами.  
— У тебя все в порядке?  
Том вздрогнул снова и уронил телефон:  
— Блядь! А, это ты…  
Вернувшийся Крис укоризненно вздохнул и до того, как Том успел сориентироваться, ткнул ему в руки два стакана с кофе и нагнулся за телефоном.  
Не присел, а именно нагнулся. Как в замедленной съемке, Том наблюдал за ползущей вверх тканью шорт, открывающей кружевную резинку чулок и полоску золотистой от загара кожи над ней.   
В голове снова завыли и замигали все сигналы тревоги. В штанах стало критически тесно.  
Пиздец.  
Том забыл про телефон, график, ждущего его гримера и в спешном порядке эвакуировался в ближайший сортир, дабы избежать немедленного конфуза. Потому что не было ни единого шанса, что Крис не заметит его стояк. Ехидный голос в голове с интонациями Тейлор шепнул было, что именно ради подобной реакции так обычно и нагибаются, но Том решительно заткнул этот коварный шепот.  
Крис слишком хорош, чтоб пользоваться протухшими трюками из «Блондинки в законе» — это во-первых.  
Во-вторых, да он бы никогда! Ну, шутил когда-то давно, что будь Том девчонкой, он на нем женился бы. Но это ведь сто лет назад было! И Крис после этого и впрямь скоропалительно женился на Эльзе. А отношения с женатыми мужчинами и замужними женщинами для Тома всегда были тем табу, которое он не собирался нарушать. Даже если этот женатый мужчина — со всех сторон замечательный и идеально подходящий ему Крис Хэмсворт.  
Они уже много лет оставались почти лучшими друзьями и идеальными съемочными партнерами друг для друга. Сумасшедшие графики, огромные расстояния и даже редкие вспышки профессиональной ревности не повлияли на их нежную взаимную привязанность.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что по-настоящему сильным ударом по их дружбе станет пара чертовых чулок. Которые ничуть не тронули никого, кроме Тома.   
Он сам не понял, как отработал съемочный день. На автопилоте, не иначе. Крис, к счастью, переоблачился в костюм Тора, но это не слишком помогло. Том будто наяву видел его великолепные ноги под тонким капроном, тесную резинку чулка на бедре и кусочек кожи с неожиданно трогательным, светлым пушком коротких волосков. Это случайное наблюдение грозило стать постоянным компонентом его эротических ночных кошмаров. И правда ведь сущий кошмар — смотреть на близкого друга в таком смысле. Очень неловко, да что там, кошмарно стыдно. И невозможно возбуждающе.  
— Ты, — ненавистный Вайтити ткнул его пальцем в плечо, едва отзвучало последнее за день «Снято!», — отлично играешь, когда не думаешь. Всегда так делай.  
В другой день он бы заспорил. Но сегодня Том с трудом подавил желание огреть его по башке куском декорации и позорно сбежал с площадки, надеясь не встретиться по дороге с Крисом. Смотреть ему в глаза было выше Томовых сил.

Его худшие опасения относительно ночных кошмаров подтвердились: полночи он не мог уснуть, то и дело возвращаясь мыслями к Крису в чулках. А когда наконец уснул, подсознание подсунуло ему жаркую фантазию, в которой Том на коленях перед сидящим в режиссерском кресле Крисом медленно ведет ладонью по гладкой, скользкой ткани, облегающей его ноги как вторая кожа. Вверх, обведя пальцами косточку щиколотки, накрывая ладонью колено. И еще выше, пока ладонь не замрет на бедре вопросительно, пока Крис не улыбнется этой своей ухмылочкой, от которой мокнут трусы у женщин всех возрастов, и не раздвинет ноги приглашающе.  
Том проснулся весь в поту и с болезненно напряженным членом. По-хорошему, стоило решить проблему парой движений руки, но вместо этого он провалился в моральную дилемму: этично ли дрочить на светлый, пусть и крайне привлекательный, образ друга.  
На съемки он явился предсказуемо злой и невыспавшийся.   
А Крис снова пришел в чулках.   
Пиздец продолжался.  
Рабочий день превратился в бесконечную агонию. Том одновременно избегал Криса, но при этом пялился на него издалека, стараясь рассмотреть как можно больше подробностей до того, как его снова запихнут в положенный по сценарию костюм. Он честно пытался перестать, но уже не мог не смотреть. В конце концов, его табу распространялось только на отношения с женатыми, любоваться издалека он себе никогда не запрещал. Да и зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии, когда уже сорвался в пропасть странных фантазии? Оставалось только расслабиться, получать удовольствие и постараться не попасться на этом в процессе.  
С последним было особенно сложно: мало того, что Том отвлекался, так еще и не мог спокойно смотреть на Криса. Напоминало старые-добрые деньки времен промо к первому фильму, когда их обоих так распирало от эмоций и открывающихся перспектив, что невозможно было усидеть на месте, не ерзая. Сейчас ситуация в разы усложнялась тем, что от чувств распирало одного только Тома, и его переживания были далеко не невинными.  
— Ты, — рычал Вайтити каждый раз, когда он лажал реплику, и кружил вокруг них верхом на операторской камере, вызывая навязчивые ассоциации с аллигатором, — ты! Я что говорил, не думать! А вот ты, здоровяк, наоборот, думай! Импровизация, блин! Больше жизни!  
Крис молча хмурился. Косился на Тома со странным выражением лица, но вопросов не задавал. Как будто знал о внутреннем Томовом раздрае.  
Предположение было настолько жутким, что Том, сгорая от неловкости, снова поспешно ретировался с площадки. С трудом дождался, когда его избавят от образа Локи, и торопливо выскочил из трейлера в надежде сбежать, не столкнувшись по дороге с Хемсвортом.  
Крис ждал его снаружи.  
Слава всем богам, все еще в костюме Тора. Очередной визуальный контакт с его ногами в чулках, да еще в такой опасной близости, Том точно не пережил бы.  
— У тебя все в порядке?   
— А у тебя? — прозвучало резче, чем он рассчитывал.   
Затруднительно контролировать свой тон, когда не знаешь, куда глаза девать.  
— Это не я второй день на нервах, — Крис еще больше насупился. — Что происходит?  
Том понятия не имел, что отвечать. Он и рад был бы сказать честно, но останавливало слишком трепетное отношение к их с Хемсвортом давней дружбе. Может, эти чертовы чулки значат для Криса что-то особенное. Может, это какое-то молчаливое заявление. Они ведь живут в такое непростое время, когда подставить под шквал критики и лишить карьеры может неправильно использованное местоимение, что уж говорить про элементы одежды.  
Поэтому Том неопределенно махнул рукой:  
— Да, знаешь… навалилось все и сразу.  
Крис сочувственно вздохнул и с тревогой заглянул ему в лицо. Еще и руку проникновенно на плечо положил, и Том едва зубами не заскрипел. В другой день его бы глубоко тронула такая забота. Но сегодня это внимание задевало совсем не те струны, которые должно было. Хемсворта становилось невыносимо много, чтоб сохранять спокойствие. Том попытался было незаметно вывернуться из-под его руки, но сбежать от желающего наносить добро Криса было не так просто.  
— Слушай, дружище, тебе нужно развеяться. Мы с Тайкой и Марком идем на ланч, присоединяйся.  
От упоминания ненавистного имени остатки самоконтроля полетели к черту. Он же не святой, в конце концов, сколько можно! Том решительно сбросил руку Криса с плеча и зашипел:  
— С Тайкой? Да катись ты к черту со своим Тайкой! Устроили на съемках какой-то цирк, хрен знает что творится!   
— Да что ты говоришь, — Крис нехорошо прищурился, отступая на шаг. — Ну, мы хотя бы заняты съемками, а не личной жизнью.  
— А это еще что значит?  
— Значит, что ты очень уж увлекся этой своей… — Крис запнулся, подбирая слово, и это было уже слишком.  
— Вообще-то это не твое дело!  
— Вообще-то меня это тоже касается!   
— Каким образом? — Том язвительно ухмыльнулся: — Приревновал?  
— А если и приревновал? — выдал в ответ Крис, с вызовом складывая руки на груди.  
Он ошибся. Слишком было не парой фраз назад, слишком стало сейчас. Происходящее не вписывалось ни в какие рамки по градусу нелепости и абсурда и отдавало душком плохо сыгранной мелодрамы. И Том, кажется, догадывался, кто был ее режиссером.  
— В общем, так, — он сложил руки на груди, повторяя позу Криса. — Я не знаю, что вы с Вайтити задумали, и не хочу знать. Если это какое-то дебильное пари "кто первый доведет Хиддлстона", то можешь передать, что ты выиграл. А с меня хватит.  
Том вскинул подбородок — сработала давняя привычка натягивать на себя образ надменного британца, когда обижен и зол — и чеканным шагом обошел Криса, намереваясь дойти до парковки и поскорей убраться подальше от этого театра абсурда.  
— Твой водитель припарковался с другой стороны, — негромко заметил ему вслед Хемсворт.  
Да чтоб его.  
Пришлось разворачиваться и, сохраняя лицо, идти в обратном направлении. Крис тяжелым взглядом наблюдал за его маневрами.  
Как никогда хотелось к чертовой матери спалить это место дотла.  
— Не было никакого пари.  
Том вздрогнул, как будто его в спину ударили. Дернул плечом:  
— Не хочу знать. Просто… не сегодня.  
Крис, к счастью, не стал настаивать. Том знал его достаточно хорошо, чтоб предположить, что своим поведением здорово задел его больное эго. Совсем не то, что положено делать друзьям. Им бы объясниться нормально. Но вместо этого Том сел в машину, хлопнув дверью так, будто опустил железный занавес между собой и миром.  
К черту. Он и так чересчур дрожит над их дружбой, чересчур бережет. Хуже курицы-наседки. Некоторые над более близкими отношениями так не дрожат.   
Потому он с чистой — ну почти — совестью отмахнулся ото всех переживаний на счет Крисовой обиды и сосредоточился на себе.

Уже в номере, стоя под прохладным душем, Том почти успокоился. Он же не питекантроп какой-то, в конце концов. Он профессионал и способен держать себя в руках во время работы, а не срывать свое дурное настроение на коллегах. И уж тем более может контролировать свои желания, какими бы навязчивыми они ни были. Выбросить из головы странные фантазии про Криса и при первой же возможности извиниться перед ним. Не всю же жизнь он будет ходить в этих чертовых чулках. Хотя кто знает, насколько сильно на него повлияло общение с Тайкой. Может, они на пару уже организовали какой-нибудь тайный клуб "Славные парни в чулках", вход только по спецприглашениям. Сидят там в винтажных красных креслах, скрестив ноги в роскошных чулках с подвязками, попивают коньяк и курят сигары. С Вайтити станется устроить нечто подобное. Общение с Крисом это, конечно, существенно затруднит, но не ему судить, да и Том не привык пасовать перед трудностями.  
Он натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку, твердо намереваясь вести себя как обычно. Пойти поужинать. Пройтись. Может быть, познакомиться с кем-нибудь и приятно провести остаток вечера — ему сейчас не повредит отвлечься.  
В дверь номера требовательно постучали. Он никого не ждал, но бездумно открыл дверь, намереваясь забыть о манерах и послать к черту неуместного сейчас визитера.  
За дверью стоял Крис.  
В чулках.  
Том с трудом подавил желание со стоном стечь на пол. Все это уже походило на навязчивый кошмар наяву. Невероятно привлекательный, очень возбуждающий, но кошмар. И он всерьез задумывался, за какое место нужно себя ущипнуть, чтоб проснуться наконец.  
— Крис, послушай, я же сказал…  
— Телефон, — прервал его хмурый как туча Хэмсворт. — Ты еще вчера его забыл. Держи.  
Том уставился на бликующий гладким темным экраном телефон в чужой руке. Надо же, он до такой степени увлекся собственными переживаниями, что ни разу о нем не вспомнил.  
— Я отвечал там на звонки, пока не разрядился, — все так же хмуро продолжил Крис. — Говорил, что ты телефон на площадке оставил, если срочное что-то, пусть звонят в отель.   
Губы невольно растянуло улыбкой. Злиться на него и при этом беспокоиться, чтоб его, Тома, никто не потерял — это было так в Крисовом стиле, что не умилиться невозможно.  
— Спасибо. Это… мило, наверное. Ты мог просто отдать телефон кому-нибудь из ассистентов.  
— Угу, а потом читать где-нибудь на JustJared вашу перепиской с этой твоей Тейлор.   
— Параноик.  
— Неврастеник.  
Том фыркнул и отступил от двери:  
— Зайдешь?   
В чулках или нет, это все еще был Крис. Близкий друг, идеальный коллега и просто парень, который знает его как облупленного. За двое суток чулочной катастрофы Том успел чертовски по нему соскучиться.  
Крис не стал отказываться от приглашения. Протопал в номер и рухнул в кресло с усталым вздохом, вытягивая эти свои невозможные ноги.  
Глядя на него, Тому в голову впервые за два дня закралась мысль, что Крису тоже может быть не слишком удобно в этом его новом капроновом элементе образа.  
— Я думал, у тебя очередной ланч с Тайкой, — Том не собирался звучать так язвительно. Само получилось.   
— Нахер Тайку, — мрачно рыкнул Крис. — И его режиссерское видение тоже нахер. Импровизация, мать его. Я уже по Бране скучаю, веришь?  
Том верил, еще как. Шекспировская драма и пафос Кеннета казались сейчас простыми, понятными и даже родными.   
— Что, ящик текилы и всех обратно?   
— А можно? — в голосе Криса прорезалась отчаянная надежда.  
— Всех не обещаю, текилу тоже, но виски в мини-баре найдется, — фыркнул Том. — Или у тебя этот твой спортивный режим?  
— Нахер режим.  
Том был с ним согласен как никогда.  
Какое-то время они молча потягивали виски из крошечных бутылочек, сидя друг напротив друга. И чем больше было выпито, тем более беззастенчиво он пялился на ноги Криса и все крепче утверждался в мысли, что подобное великолепие стоило бы признать незаконным.  
— Я думал, вы с Тайкой ладите, — ляпнул Том, чтоб отвлечься.  
Крис невесело усмехнулся:  
— Ладим, как же… Он же псих ебанутый. С такими опасно спорить. Вот я и не спорю, я же не ты, у меня трое детей все-таки.  
Том задрожал в приступе нервного смеха:  
— Это тоже была его идея?   
— Что?  
— Ну… это, — Крис все еще смотрел непонимающе, и ему пришлось, прокашлявшись, уточнить: — Чулки.  
Прозвучало очень уж напряженно. И Крис, кажется, это заметил и пристально уставился на него с нехорошим таким огоньком в глазах.   
Зря Том расслабился. Пиздец все еще был здесь.  
— Это такой метод раскрепощения, — заговорил Крис, не сводя с него глаз. — Когда слишком застрял в привычном образе. Сделать что-то несвойственное тебе. Провокационное. Тайка предложил чулки.  
— И ты согласился?   
— Тайка — новый гений в глазах кинокритиков. Я соглашусь даже гондон на голову натянуть, если он вытащит мою франшизу из той задницы, в которой она сейчас, — Крис яростно сверкнул глазами, не оставляя никаких сомнений: натянет и будет ходить. Так же, как в чулках.  
Таким Крисом Том восхищался до глубины души. От него перло лидерской уверенностью и решительностью настоящего бойца, и в один миг становилось понятно, почему кастинг-директоры разглядели в нем Тора. Даже формулировка "моя франшиза" не звучала обидно — действительно ведь его.  
— И как, очень неудобно?  
— В чулках-то? Честно сказать, пиздец. Жмет, давит, и если надеть их я еще кое-как могу, то снять…  
Том сочувственно покивал и неожиданно выпалил:  
— Помочь?  
Зря они пили натощак. Оба. Потому что на это странное предложение Крис отреагировал не менее странно — согласно кивнул.  
Во рту моментально пересохло. Пульс оглушительно бухал в висках, разгоняя подогретую алкоголем кровь.  
Это просто дружеская помощь. Ничего особенного, ведь так? Бога ради, они сто лет друг друга знают, Крис первым увидел ту позорную запись с его проб на роль Тора, между ними уже не может возникнуть никакой неловкости.  
Двигаясь медленно, будто в воде, Том опустился перед ним на колени, неумышленно повторяя сцену из своего сна. Сжал на секунду в кулак зудящие от нетерпения пальцы. Под пристальным взглядом Криса лицо жгуче полыхало и не хватало воздуха.   
Воздуха не стало совсем, когда Том провел ладонью вверх по его ноге. Больше не было сил притворяться, будто им ведет лишь желание помочь. Потом отоврется как-нибудь. Сейчас ему хотелось получить хоть какую-нибудь сатисфакцию за эти двое суток.   
Замирая от восторга, он огладил крепкую икру, слегка сжимая, скользнул кончиками пальцев под коленом. И едва не задохнулся от разочарования, когда Крис вздрогнул и подобрался, напряженно и трогательно сводя вместе колени:  
— Блядь, нет, — Крис улыбнулся натянуто и смущенно, покрываясь пятнами румянца. — Забыл совсем. Пришлось ноги брить, и теперь только тронь — встает… вообще все. Так что я, наверное, лучше…  
— Сидеть.  
Собственный голос звучал незнакомо. Хрипло, властно, категорично. И Крис послушно замер, глядя на Тома широко раскрытыми глазами. В его зрачках разгорался тот самый нехороший, дикий огонек, от которого было не по себе еще несколько минут назад. Теперь хотелось раздуть из этого огонька пламя. И пусть горят синим пламенем все табу и личные принципы.  
Том медленно, очень медленно провел ладонью по его бедру. Зацепил пальцами край слишком тугой чулочной резинки, стягивая ее ниже, и замер, пожирая взглядом отпечатавшийся на коже след кружева. Потянулся вперед завороженно, абсолютно сокрушенный этим сочетанием несочетаемого, и прижался губами к неясному узору.   
Он ожидал чего угодно. Смеха, возмущенного окрика, может, даже удара. Вместо этого услышал долгий хриплый выдох и вскинул глаза, сталкиваясь с Крисом взглядом. Секунда, другая — и он медленно раздвинул ноги, позволяя Тому удобней устроиться между ними. Не покорно, не согласно. Призывно. Так, что невозможно отказаться, невозможно остановиться.  
Том и не собирался. Поочередно стягивал пониже эти проклятые чулки и засыпал поцелуями гладкую кожу, гладил и сжимал его колени, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. Вырисовывал языком следы от резинки на крепких бедрах, как одержимый, повторяя каждый кружевной отпечаток. Крис над ним загнанно дышал на грани стона и вздрагивал, и это только подхлестывало, мотивировало ласкать еще, прикусывать и вылизывать внутреннюю часть бедер. Дразнить, поднимаясь поцелуями выше, почти зарываясь лицом в пах, и отступать снова, хотя они оба явно хотели большего.  
Долгая совместная работа сыграла на руку даже сейчас. Стоило Тому потянуть вниз его дурацкие шорты, как Крис с готовностью приподнялся, позволяя снять их вместе с бельем. Раскинулся в кресле с уверенной, немного самодовольной ухмылкой, шире раздвигая ноги. Как будто поощряя. Как будто Тому нужно было какое-то дополнительное поощрение. Его и так достаточно вело от всего происходящего, от их взаимной откровенности и бесстыдства.   
Член у Криса тоже оказался красивым. Крепкий, ровный, с красивой темной и влажной головкой. Ровно такой, чтоб заныли губы от желания поскорей прикоснуться, и не было ни единой причины отказывать себе — они и так уже слишком далеко зашли. Том с тихим стоном обхватил губами верхушку, посасывая, жмурясь от непривычного вкуса. Обвел языком головку и подался вперед, сжимая губы вокруг члена. Он не мог похвастаться большим опытом, но старался компенсировать усердием и энтузиазмом, стараясь каждым следующим движением взять больше, глубже.  
Он так увлекся процессом, что едва не задохнулся от удивления, когда Крис задрожал всем телом и резко толкнул его в плечо, отстраняя. Сразу же стало до странности одиноко без прикосновений, и Том снова прижался настырным влажным поцелуем к его бедру. Жадно смотрел, как Крис рвано дрочит себе, как кончает — по ушам ударил короткий, почти жалобный стон, напоминая о его собственном возбуждении.   
И вот теперь, как будто компенсацией за уверенное начало, он растерялся, не знал, как поступить. Прямо здесь расстегнуть джинсы и довести себя до разрядки, глядя на отходящего после оргазма Криса? Или уйти в ванную и там дать себе волю, зажмурившись и снова и снова воссоздавая в голове его раздвинутые ноги в спущенных чулках, его стон и капли спермы на пальцах? Господи блядь боже, кажется, он теперь до конца жизни обречен дрочить на это воспоминание.  
Крис решил за него. Потянул к себе, выдыхая:  
— Иди сюда.  
Утянул Тома к себе на колени, заставляя оседлать бедра — настойчиво, молча возвращая себе контроль над ситуацией. Сильные пальцы нахально рванули молнию джинсов, обхватили член крепко и ласково, размазывая выступившую смазку — и Тома дугой выгнуло от того, насколько правильно это было.   
Крис дрочил ему уверенно и быстро, другой рукой давил на шею, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу, глядя в глаза. Все тело то и дело скручивало спазмами удовольствия, Том цеплялся за его плечи почти отчаянно, пытался поймать губами губы, украсть хотя бы один нормальный поцелуй. Крис ничуть не помогал, только усмехался на его попытки криво, дразняще, доводя почти до безумия. И когда перед глазами уже вспыхивали багровые искры, и Том бессильно зажмурился, он наконец перестал играть с ним и поймал его рот, втягивая в долгий, жесткий поцелуй. Кажется, именно этого не хватало, чтоб прошило насквозь долгим, почти болезненным оргазмом.  
Муть возбуждения понемногу отступала, в номере было сумрачно и тихо. Слишком тихо. По идее, сейчас должна была начаться следующая фаза пиздеца, с мучительной неловкостью и наигранной беспечностью. Но Крис все не отпускал его губы, лениво и томно целуя, его испачканная спермой рука властно лежала на пояснице горячей тяжестью, отрезая пути к отступлению. И это было здорово. Так здорово, что хотелось бездумно растечься по нему и вырубиться, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Том накануне почти ночь не спал вообще-то, он уже слишком стар для таких стрессов.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придется надевать эту хрень каждый раз, когда я захочу развести тебя на секс, — негромко хмыкнул Крис.  
Том лениво засмеялся в ответ, не сразу сообразив. А потом в голове с бешеной скоростью закрутились шестеренки, оформляя полноценную догадку, и он навис над растекшимся в кресле Хэмсвортом, как коршун:  
— Так. А теперь поподробнее. Как долго Вайтити велел тебе носить чулки?  
Крис попытался прикинуться невинным щенком лабрадора, но, положа руку на сердце, он всегда так себе играл без подготовки. Так что Том не повелся. Уселся поудобнее на его коленях, выпрямился и возмущенно сложил руки на груди:  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — это прозвучало бы весомей, будь он в застегнутых штанах, но Криса и так проняло.  
Он недовольно поджал губы, явно собираясь спорить до последнего, если придется:  
— Скажем так… уговор был просто надеть их на площадку. Один раз.  
— А ты решил повторить этот перфоманс, потому что..?  
— Чтоб проверить, не показалось ли мне, — теперь уж Крис скрестил руки на груди, глядя на него выжидающе. — Ты так странно реагировал...  
— Ах, значит, проверить. Ты хоть представляешь, скотина, что со мной два дня творилось?  
Крис возмущенно хохотнул в ответ:  
— О, поверь, я представляю. Очень хорошо представляю.  
Снова повисло молчание. Том судорожно соображал, какого ответа от него ждут — и не понимал. Нахальная и игривая усмешка Криса постепенно выцветала в разочарованную гримасу, и это почему-то задевало сильнее, чем должно было.  
— Я в свое время как только к тебе не подкатывал, — негромко сознался Крис наконец. — Думал, ты не заинтересован. А ты, оказывается, даже не понял.  
— Не понял, — виновато подтвердил Том. — Как-то понятнее нужно было.  
— Ну, я же не знал, что тебе нравится вот это, — Крис со смешком щелкнул по ноге резинкой чулка.  
Том облизнулся невольно, погладил чуть покрасневшую кожу, отталкивая его пальцы — ну нельзя же так обращаться с совершенством, а эти ноги были совершенны даже без привлекательной обертки чертовых чулок.   
— Обычно не нравится, — сказал тихо, внезапно смущаясь и кончиками ногтей вырисовывая узоры на его коже. — Но на тебе — это совсем другое. Все дело в тебе.  
Это было почти признание. И Крис — удивительное дело — легко его считал. Разулыбался теплой, искристой улыбкой, поглаживая Тома по шее и затылку теплой тяжелой ладонью. Теперь такой знакомый жест приобрел совершенно другой смысл, по спине волной прокатилась сладкая истома, заставляющая заерзать у него на коленях.  
— Вайтити, конечно, наглухо ебанутый, но должен признать, что его метод работает. Я и правда увидел тебя в другом свете, — Крис согласно хохотнул в ответ на его слова. — Но в следующий раз, если чего-то хочешь, попробуй просто сказать об этом. Словами.  
— И что, больше никаких чулок? — он не мог поручиться, чего больше было в голосе Криса — радости или разочарования.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Например, можешь надеть подвязку.


End file.
